This invention generally relates to a system and methods for correcting or treating spinal deformities and other conditions through a non-fusion procedure.
A variety of systems and devices are available to correct or stabilize a spinal column. Some of these systems include anchors adapted to attach to vertebrae and linking elements such as rods and plates that rigidly attach to the anchors to rigidly fasten several vertebrae together to promote the vertebrae to fuse together. Bone material may be added to further promote fusion of the vertebrae. Other systems have been devised that do not promote fusion. If fusion is not desired, but correction of deformity or stabilization of spinal elements is desired, then continued movement between vertebrae is desired. Some systems that resist fusion link vertebrae with flexible tethers, flexible rods, or other flexible linkage elements, allowing the vertebrae to move relative to each other. Current systems designed for attaching flexible linkage elements are primarily based on concepts and designs used for rigid rods. Some of the systems allow loading to be applied to the vertebrae to provide a corrective force. These systems remain bulky and do not specifically capitalize on the properties of the flexible linkage members. Thus, there is a need for surgical procedures and systems adapted to attach linkage members to vertebral or other bone anchors but which overcome the shortcomings of prior procedures and systems.